The Choice
by HaWing
Summary: She could give him the option of returning to this world or staying in that world… with her. Yuki/Kyon. This takes place the night that Yuki set the events of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya in motion.


The blanket stuck to her body uncomfortably. She could function fine without sleep and yet, it would have been nice to let her mind quiet for a while. Lately her troubling thoughts had grown to difficult proportions. Her ability to handle and control them was slipping away from her.

And some how, for some reason, they always came back to him.

There was no reason why his face should force her to react the way that she did and yet, every time she saw it, her heart rate grew more rapid and she felt it difficult to react. Her body responded to him in a way that she did not understand.

Yuki pushed the blanket aside, placed her feet on the floor and stood. If she couldn't sleep, then a walk may offer some reprieve. She was becoming increasingly more disturbed by the nature of these troubling thoughts.

It only made sense that seeing a human smile would make her want to smile, as that was how one responded to such gestures, and yet… that morning, when he had smiled as he greeted her, she had felt something different. It was both happiness and longing. What could she be longing for? This was what was so disturbing about the thoughts, she didn't understand them.

She dressed in her school uniform and silently left the apartment. The cool air was refreshing on her skin. She breathed it in slowly as she began to walk. She hadn't meant to walk in any particular direction, yet her feet were taking her along the well worn path to the school.

The thoughts were always very difficult during those walks. Those strange reactions in her body took place every morning as she thought about meeting in the club room after school, and him…

This was altogether very troubling.

Her feet stopped and she stared into the night. The truth was, that it was all the more troubling because, although she did not understand these thoughts, she knew why she was having them. She knew that she was having human emotions that directly related to that boy.

... And yet...

… She was to intervene as little as possible.

She felt a chill as she thought furthermore that she had no reason to believe that he had similar emotions relating to her. It would not be worth the risk of interfering. And even that aside, the reality was that she did not know if she could handle the emotion that would come along with knowing with absolute certainty that he did not have the same feelings for her.

It was enough that he cared for her. She was happy to have someone whom she might call a friend.

Her feet began to move forward again. Something wet dropped onto her cheek. She looked up, expecting to see rain. The stars twinkled in the clear sky above. Yuki put a hand to her face. Of course, she was reacting with sadness to the acceptance that she would never…

Her thoughts became less coherent as more tears fell from her eyes. She did not understand. She had rationally accepted the situation and yet… it hurt. It felt like a throbbing bruise inside her chest. Yuki touched her hands to her breastplate, expecting to find the skin sore and tender, but no, the pain was something invisible to the eye.

She could not call upon any rational thoughts to make this pain go away. The bruise ached within her and her cheeks continued to wetten as she walked. She could not interfere. She could not interfere. She could not…

She had reached the school. A long, sad breath left her lips. She imagined a world wherein she was not a part of the Data Integration Thought Entity. There was no Haruhi Suzumiya, no SOS brigade, just her and him.

In that world, she imagined herself, perhaps, withdrawn, inexperienced with human interaction, quietly spending her time in the literary club, until the day that he shows up, asking if he may join her. More tears fell from her cheeks and she felt a strange happiness intermingled with the pain that she felt.

In that world, he was hers. Hers alone. That was what she wanted. The pain intensified. Of course it was useless to think about if he did not wish such a thing. And she had no reason to believe that he did.

... But what if she gave him the choice? The bruise in her chest squeezed painfully at the thought.

But she could conceivably create that world with the use of Haruhi Suzumiya powers. She could give him the option of returning to this world or staying in that world… with her.

The Data Integration Thought Entity would not like that interference. If he chose to return to this world, the Data Integration Thought Entity would most likely destroy her. But that may be perfectly satisfying, possibly even preferable…

... given the circumstances.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I'm happy to take challenges and requests so feel free to message me or check out my other stories.**


End file.
